I know you are the one
by Bartonned
Summary: OS basé sur une chanson, sur un Steve un peu nerveux et Sam pour l'aider dans ce moment à passer.


Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) ! Je suis nouvelle sur cette plateforme, mais j'espère de tout cœur que mes textes plairont. Me voici venue avec un Stony tout mignon, et la chanson dont les paroles figurent dans l'écrit est "The One" de Kodaline. Cet écrit est dédié à une de mes amies, que j'adore tout simplement et c'est peut-être à cause d'elle que je me retrouve là. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

 _ **I KNOW YOU ARE THE ONE**_

Steve se sent bien. Heureux. Comblé. Joyeux. Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure et il ne sait pas trop comment gérer ça, ce pourquoi il tape du pied et ne cesse de triturer le bouton de sa pauvre veste. Il s'inspecte à nouveau dans le miroir avant de se tourner vers Sam tout en pinçant ses lèvres entre elles.

 **« Tell me, tell me that you want me,**

 **And I'll be yours completely, for better or for worse** **.**

 **I know we have our disagreements,**

 **Fighting for no reason, I wouldn't change it for the world** **. »**

Il sourit timidement à son meilleur ami qui semble l'admirer de ses pupilles chaleureuses et sombres. « Est-ce que... – Steve, stop, c'est parfait. ». Pour la énième fois, il remit son nœud papillon, déjà correctement placé autour de son cou. Il avait eu un mal fou à le faire tant ses mains tremblaient.

 **«** **Cause the first time that I met you,** **  
** **I was never gonna let you, let you slip away.**

 **And I still remember feeling nervous,**

 **Try to find the words to get you here today. »**

Ce jour-là, les mots avaient peinés à sortir de ses lippes. Elles faisaient barrière et aucun son n'était sorti avant au moins quelques secondes. Il s'était sentit bête, à ne pouvoir dire mot, mais finalement, il avait réussi. Il avait réussi et ça avait changé le cours de sa vie. Tout avait changé à cause d'une question, d'une réponse.

 **« You make my heart feel like it's summer,**

 **When the rain is pouring down.**

 **You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong.**

 **That's how I know you are the one.**

 **That's why I know you are the one. »**

Une douce chaleur s'empare de son cœur à sa pensée, et il a l'impression que les rayons du soleil réchauffent sa peau gelée alors que sur la vitre, les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent. Son monde est illuminé, même si les orages et la pluie font rage, dehors. Parce que les orages finissent toujours par passer et la pluie cesser, non ? Et des fois, il a vraiment l'impression que c'est grâce à _lui_.

 **« Life is easy to be scared of.**

 **With you I am prepared of what is yet to come.**

 **Cause I do, hearts will make it easy.**

 **Joining up the pieces together making one. »**

Il avait vite compris que la vie dans ce monde, cette époque, n'était pas facile. Elle avait d'abord été sombre, très sombre. Lui, avait d'abord contribué à ce malheur, à cette pluie incessante qui s'aplatissait violemment, bruyamment, sur sa fenêtre. Mais son cœur l'avait choisi, lui. Et aujourd'hui, tout lui semblait un peu plus clair, parce que les pièces, s'étaient assemblées pour former un puzzle, un seul. Un tout. Son tout.

 **«** **You make my heart feel like it's summer,**

 **When the rain is pouring down.**

 **You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong.**

 **That's how I know you are the one.**

 **That's why I know you are the one.**

 **That's how I know you are the one.**

 **That's why I know you are the one. »**

« C'est le moment, il faut y aller, mon pote. » Déclare Sam, droit comme un piquet, quelque peu surexcité aussi. Son cœur se met alors à débuter une course effrénée dans sa poitrine, comme pour en sortir. Et il n'a pas de moyens pour contrer ça, il faut juste y aller. Alors, après une dernière longue inspiration, il sort de cette pièce, où il était enfermé depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût, les mains moites. L'impression que sa gorge s'assèche à chaque pas ne fait que grandir et la panique le gagne quelque peu. C'est difficile à croire, paniquer aussi facilement. Mais ce moment, il l'attend impatiemment comme il ne veut pas l'affronter. Mais c'est le bon, il en est sûr. Donc, après un dernier regard, Sam ouvre les grandes portes et tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Ses pensées sont confuses, mélangées et improbables. Il sourit timidement au petit comité, il les connait tous et pourtant, ça l'effraie. Il avance, doucement et puis, plus sûrement. Il passe à côté de Natasha et elle sourit, un sourire, un vrai. Des rares que l'on voit chez Natasha. Mais le plus intriguant, c'est la manière dont elle tient le bras de Clint. A cette vue, son sourire se crispe un peu moins et il se sent quelque peu rassuré. Oui, il les connait, il peut se détendre, un peu. Il arrive à son but, aux côtés de Sam et ne bouge plus d'un pouce. Sa posture semble plus militaire et droite que d'habitude, c'est sûrement le stress. Il n'attend plus que lui, lui qui arrivera très vite.

Il sait déjà qu'il sera magnifique, probablement dans un costume Armani, impeccablement coiffé, peut-être osa-t-il les lunettes de soleil ? Non, il ne l'espère pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Une musique un peu agaçante résonne soudainement dans la petite salle et ça n'étonne personne. Ça n'étonne personne qu'AC/DC résonne dans la salle de la mairie, ils s'y attendaient tous. Un homme fit son entrée dans un magnifique costume. Armani, trois pièces, comme il le pensait. L'homme avait opté pour du sobre mais élégant juste du noir et du blanc. Le sourire qu'il lui adresse fit fondre son cœur, oui, c'est le bon. Il sourit encore un peu plus, bien mieux maintenant qu'il est là, dans son champ de vision à lui sourire. Sa démarche pour s'avancer vers lui est un peu nonchalante mais en restant dans l'élégance. C'est son rayon, ça. Il se sent plus heureux que jamais et comme dirait Bruce, il rayonne. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le regarde, souriant. Lorsqu'il se plante finalement en face de lui, ils s'échangent un regard plein de complicité, d' _amour_. « Tu es magnifique » Dit-il. « Je te retourne le compliment, Sugar » Répond l'autre. L'assemblée s'échange des regards heureux, des regards qui disent « Regardez comme ils sont mignons », des regards que l'on remplit d'amour, de fierté et de complicité. « Pouvons-nous commencer ? » Intervint le maire. Les deux acquiescèrent et le blablatage commence. Il échange des regards et des murmures avec lui, tant dis que l'autre homme continue son récit mais les deux amants s'en fichent un peu. « Monsieur Steven Rogers, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Anthony Edward Stark ici présent ? ». Son cœur rate un battement, cette question, il l'attendait tellement. Sans hésitation, un « oui » fier sortit de ses lèvres. Le sang se met à pulser dans ses oreilles, et son sourire est grand, il a presque l'impression qu'il lui arrive aux oreilles. « Monsieur Anthony Edward Stark, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Steven Rogers ici présent ? ». Après quelques secondes de silence, un grand « oui » résonne dans la salle et sans plus attendre, il se jette littéralement sur les lèvres de son, maintenant, mari, dans un baiser passionné et rempli d'amour. Oui, Steve en est sûr, c'est le bon. La petite assemblée se lève et applaudit furieusement, des « ouuuh » et autres sifflements sortant des lèvres. Les mariés finirent par se lâcher et se tourner vers leurs amis, tous présents pour cette occasion spéciale, un grand sourire étirant leurs lippes. « Félicitations ! » S'écrit Clint, accourant vers les jeunes mariés pour leur serrer la main, suivit de sa partenaire. Les bises et poignés de mains s'enchaînent, et ils croulent sous les félicitations. Durant un instant, Tony glisse à son amant « Attends-toi à du lourd pour la nuit de noce ». L'autre s'approche et répond « Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, chéri. »


End file.
